Delphis
by ImaginePercabeth
Summary: What happens when Percy gets Annabeth a pet for her birthday, and the result is that she doesn't spend much time with him anymore? One-shot!


"SURPRISE!" Percy screamed and threw confetti at Annabeth along with the other campers. She expected to walk in to her cabin after visiting San Francisco and have a small greeting, but it seemed like half the camp crammed themselves in there. Banners were hanging on the walls, confetti was flying everywhere, and there was a giant cake on a table with presents beneath it.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth!" The whole cabin screamed. Not much managed to get Annabeth by surprise, but this…

"How did you know it was my birthday?" She questioned.

Katie stepped forward and grinned, "A certain boyfriend of yours told us and we decided it would be best to celebrate out little Annie turning 17!" Percy was grumbling something about how it was unfair that she turned 17 a month before he did, evoking a laugh from the campers.

"Anyways… happy birthday, Wise Girl!" He said with a smile that lit up the whole room, running towards her and enveloping her in a hug.

"I love you all, but uh, I see boxes underneath that table that lead me to thinking that maybe some people got me presents…?" Annabeth said with a sly grin on her face. Thalia jumped forward, literally shooting off sparks in her excitement. "Mine first!"

"WAIT!" Malcolm yelled, rushing forward. "Annabeth, you have to swear on the River Styx you won't analyze the wrapping or whatever to find out what the present is." Annabeth sighed. That was exactly what she planned to do.

"Fine. I, Annabeth Chase, swear on the River Styx that I will not attempt to find out what the present is before it's unwrapped." Thunder boomed and Thalia rushed forward with a small package.

"Go on!" Unwrapping it quickly but efficiently, Annabeth gasped to see a watch there. But… not just any watch. She had seen this somewhere – somewhere on Thalia's wrist.

"Is this what I think it is?" Annabeth turned to Thalia.

"A replica of a replica, but yes." She replied. Annabeth's smile rivaled the Cheshire Cat's when she smacked the watch and it transformed in to a shield with the fearsome face of a Gorgon on it.

"No way!" She said excitedly. Now she could practice regularly with a shield herself! Maybe learn some new maneuvers…

The presents flew by until there was one left. It was so big it took up half of the cabin, and definitely didn't fit underneath the table. Percy grinned and gestured toward it.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." And they started ripping off the wrapping unceremoniously. When Annabeth started, she gasped. It was a tank of some sort, filled with water. She ripped off the last giant chunk of paper, and nearly fainted. A dolphin. Only Percy would get her a dolphin. Though she supposed he was rather cute… and looked friendly enough… and she always _did _have a soft spot for animals…

"You like him?" Percy said nervously, "His name's Delphis. Not the real war general one, but named after him."

"Gosh, you really are a Seaweed Brain. I _love him_!" She jumped up to Percy and gave him a quick kiss before turning back to Delphis. The rest of the party flew by, and before she knew it, it was lights out. Everyone had gone back to their respectful cabins by now, and Annabeth climbed in to her bed, giving her a perfect view of Delphis sleeping peacefully.

For the next week, Annabeth went to meals late, left for bed early, and finished all her activities as quickly as possible to spend more time with Delphis. He entertained her by doing tricks, and even played cards with her (if he had a waterproof deck). Percy complained about her not spending much time with him anymore, but she brushed it off and sparred with him a little longer than usual. But one day she walked in to her cabin after lunch to find Percy having a chat with Delphis.

"Listen, buddy, I know you guys like each other, but tone it down a little, okay? Yeah, I know. No, that's not what I meant! _Don't_ call me that! Just… try to make sure she spends a little more time with me. I miss my Wise Girl." She snuck out silently, and that night, she had a talk with Chiron.

From that night forward, Annabeth, Percy, and Delphis had movie nights, played card games, and attempted charades, every day. Together.


End file.
